borrachera al estilo vocaloid
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Los vocaloids se ponen hasta las chanclas,y todos saben que no termina bien,¿Qué pasará?Entren y lean.


Hola!

aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió de golpe.

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,y si lo fuera Meiko y Kaito ya serían pareja uuyy! emparejo a todos.

Borrachera:

* * *

Eran las 6:30 p.m., y los vocaloids estaban reunidos haciendo nada;estaban Miku,Luka,Rin,Len,Kaito,Gakupo y Meiko sentados todos en la sala,viendo televisión,solos,ya que el master estaba de vacaciones en Hawai.

-¡No lo resisto mas,estoy super aburrida!-dijo Luka mientras le tiraba un cojín a Gakupo en la cara.

-¡Entonces haz algo, no tengo la culpa de tu aburrimiento,para que llegues y me tires una almohada en la cabeza!-dijo un Gakupo muy enojado,por la reacción de su compañera.

-Se me ocurre algo.-dijo Meiko con cara de pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Kaito dandole un ultimo mordisco,a su helado, que se acabó en menos de 5 minutos.

-Un reto.

-¿Un reto?-preguntó Len,mientras Rin aplaudía y saltaba con emoción-Siii!,adoro los retos.

-Entonces mmm...¡YA SE!-dijo meiko,despues de tanto pensar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos al unisono,menos Meiko.

-El reto va a ser...

-Comer helado?-dijo Kaito.

-no.

-Será meterse al closet 10 minutos con Luka?-preguntó Gakupo con cara pervertida,y Luka con cara de pokerface,hasta que reacciona y le tira con un cojín,otravez.

-Lo merecías-dijo Rin, mientras le daba un sape.

-Bueno,ahora si me dejan continuar,el reto consiste en que gana el que tome mas sake.

-y.¿Qué gana el que tome mas sake?-pregunta MIku.

-Lo que el ganador quiera. Aceptan?

-Si!-contestan todos al unisono.

Meiko toma una botella,y empiezan a tomar.

* * *

Son las 8:00 p.m.,todos en la casa vocaloid seguían con su reto,pero no estaban borrachos...¡Lo que le sigue!

Tenían la musica a todo volumen,habían botellas por todos lados,y todos bailando,de manera que se notaba a kilometros,que estaban hasta las chanclas.

-ESTO SI ES DIVERSIÓN,FIESTA TODA LA NOCHEEEEEEE-dijo Rin toda borracha,mientras elevaba una botella al aire.

-WOOOOOO!-es lo unico que se oyó,para despues seguir tomando.

* * *

-HOLA!,estan con Hatchune Miku,en una sección llamada(saca letrerito con titulo)

-Diferentes tipos de borrachos!,ahora les voy a enseñar los diferentes tipos de borrachos, con la ayuda de los vocaloids,que se pusieron voluntariamente borrachos.

-COMENZAMOS!

-Primero,tenemos a hatsune miku,la clásica borracha alegre. Quiero decirles,que se los muestro yo para que no sea tan traumático,y estos están en vivo(saca control remoto,aplasta un botón,y está la Hatsune,alcoholizada.

-SOY LA ESTRELLA MAS FAMOSA DE TODO JAPÓN,SALUD POR ESO!-Dijo miku,mientras hace un brindis con Kaito.

-Quiero helado hip!...tienes helado?-pregunta Kaito,todo alcoholizado.

-Eres tan gracioso kaito,¡ME HACES REIR!-dicho esto,se puso a reir como loca.

* * *

Bien,lo que vieron fue a la inutil de Miku toda alcoholizada,y ataques de risa.

-Ahora,vamos con Rin Kagamine,la clásica que cuando se pone borracha se vuelve stripper.(Vuelve con los vocaloids)

Rin estaba arriba de la mesa,con la base del micrófono como tubo,con la canción sexy and i know it de fondo,sin su blusa,solo con el sujetador,y su mini short bailando muy exóticamente mientras agitaba su blusa en el aire y se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos animandola a seguir.

-EH,EH,EH-Los chicos animandola,claro ven piñata y se forman,no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

(Hatchune miku estaba de espalda volteando a otro lado muerta de la risa)

-¡Después de esto,juro que los subiré a youtube!

-Estamos al aire!-se escuchó una voz, e hizo que hatchune volteara instantaneamente.

-No era verdad jejeje,solo jugaba...bueno,sigamos.-toda nerviosa.

-Bien el siguiente es Len Kagamine,el clásico que le sigue el juego a la stripper.

Len estaba sentado enfrente de Rin, lanzandole dinero y aplaudía.

-SIII!,ESA ES MI HERMANITA,QUE BAILE EH,EH,EH-Hacía que Rin bailara mas.

-Siguen tomando,pero dejenlos, se va a poner bueno.-decía hatchune con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien el siguiente es Gakupo,clasico borracho triste y melancólico.

-¡¿Porqué la chica puerro tiene dos videojuegos y yo no?!-estaba contandole esa historia a Luka,que ya estaba harta de la historia,y le daba otro sorbo a su botella.

-No lo se de acuerdo?!,termina con tu historia por el amor de dios -hip-cortala ya!-decía Luka toda harta,e intoxicada.

-Todos aman mas a la Zorra Hatsune,y yo tambien tendré mi propio videojuego,¡Haré una revolución!,¡UNAMONOS TODOS A LA FAMILIA KAGAMINE!-HIP-Aguarda,no,¡UNAMONOS TODOS A LA FAMILIA KAMUI!-Se corrigió al instante que se dió cuenta de su herror.

-¡Yo no me uno, paso!-dijo Meiko que iva pasando por ahí,agarrada de Kaito de los hombros,bailaban el chachacha.

-Yo tampoco me uno,y algo me dice que nadie lo hará.-dijo Hatchune-Bueno me brinco los otros vocaloids,porque conociendolos harán algo pervertido, si no me cren,quedense en casa de los vocaloids,cuando Meiko está borracha.

-Bueno aquí acaba la sección"diferentes tipos de borrachos!(se escuchan aplausos en el fondo)

-GRACIAS,ESTOY AQUÍ TODA LA SEMANA!-

* * *

-Esto es de lo mejor,no lo crees Kaito!?-pregunto Miku mientras bailaban.

-OHHH SIIII.

-Oigan,¿Han visto a Rin y a Len?-preguntó Gakupo.

-No, seguro han de estar por ahí.-dijo Meiko

-Si tu lo dices...

-YA LLEGUEEEEEÉ-grito Rin,mientras entraba por la puerta.

-YO TAMBIEEEEEEN-gritó Len al entrar por donde entró Rin.

-Eres un copión-dijo rin enojada.

-gomen-hip-

-¿a donde -hip- fueron?

-A comprar esto...-sacaron unos globos con Helio,la diversión iva a empezar...

* * *

-¡Me duele la cabeza-gritó MIku mientras que Kaito llegaba con botellas de agua y un frasco de aspirinas.

-Siento como si me hubieran pasado la aplanadora por la cabeza!-grita Rin.

-Talvez a mi si me lo hicieron,porque tu y Len si son demonios sobrios,son peores borrachos-dijo kaito,mientras tomaba 5 aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero de algo hay que estar seguros-dice Luka-Lo que sucedió anoche,no se entera nadie,hay cosas muy fuertes y vergonzozas de por medio.

-PROMETIDO-dijeron todos al unisono.

Limpiaron la casa para que el master no se diera cuenta,terminaron se ducharon y se arreglaron,minetras estaban viendo los videos de anoche ,se habían grabado.

-¡¿En verdad yo hice eso?!-dijo Rin al ver su video.

-si- contestaron las chicas,mientras los chicos,con la baba de fuera,veían el video y las fotos de Rin.

-¡Y si el video se vió bien,mira las fot...-fue callado derepente por la mano de Len.

-Que no ves que si le dices las borrará?y yo, quiero unas copias-le dijo en susurro len.

-¿CRES QUE ESO ES MALO?-dijo Miku mirando su video-me puse una cobija como capa y grité "chica puerro al rescate"-todos rieron al recordar eso,era el fail mas grande que ha hecho Miku.

-Tadaima!-dijo el master cuando entró,con una cajita en la mano.

-Bienvenido!-lo saludaron todos al unisono.

-Iba a llegar mas temprano,pero pasé a copiar el video de la camara de seguridad a un casette.-todos palidecieron al recordar la maldita camara,que estaba en la sala-No fui tonto ayer,y no soy tonto hoy,ya ví el video...Gakupo,nadie se unirá a tu revolución,Miku,no debiste de haber echo lo del puerro anoche,Rin te prohibo volver a beber, tambien va para el aprovechado de,no voy a decir nombres.. Len;Meiko,Kaito y Luka, los tres son unos pervertidos totales y por ultimo ¿cómo se les ocurrió drogarse con helio?

-Todo fue, fue,fue...TAL COMO MIS BORRACHERAS,ESO FUE GENIAL!-Todos sonrieron al momento de oir eso.-Pero igual,no lo vuelvan a hacer y de castigo quiero 1 canción de cada uno,con musica,coro y todo listo para grabar, y la quiero para mañana mismo ¿ENTENDIDO?

-SI MASTER!-contestaron todos al unisono,al ver el cambio repentino de humor del master.

* * *

Ahora tienen,una resaca,y trabajo por de ellos.

Bueno me inspiré,estaba en la secundaria en clase de matematicas, y se me ocurrió esto ,no se como,no pregunten,bueno me voy.

Xiao,besos los quiere:

Angela Kagamine ^o^


End file.
